Tom Avery
Thomas "Tom" Avery was the last doppelgänger in the line of Silas' doppelgängers and descendants. Linking Stefan to Tom, Sloan and The Travelers were able to learn that Tom was a paramedic who resided in Atlanta, Georgia. Tom was a member of the Salvatore Family. Early History Tom was presumed to have been born and lived in Atlanta, Georgia and worked as a paramedic. Around the same time Silas died, he was kidnapped by a witch named Hazel (who was a member of Luke and Liv Parker's coven). Hazel put him in a magically induced coma in order to cloak him from The Travelers and ensure he could never be found. Season 5 In While You Were Sleeping, he was seen in visions when Sloan and the Travelers linked Stefan to him in order to locate him. In Rescue Me, he was found and rescued by Caroline Forbes and Lorenzo after they found him hooked up to a feeding tube and in a magically-induced coma. Caroline snapped Enzo's neck in order to prevent him from killing and then took him to a diner, where she compelled him to tell her about his life. Confirming that he was a good person, she compelled him him to run far from The Travelers and Enzo and never come back. However, before he could leave, Enzo caught up to them and snapped Tom's neck, killing him. Physical Appearance Physically, he is described to be classically handsome and athletic. He has a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. He is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. Personality Tom seemed like a kind and compassionate young man. He cared about what happened to others and from what was shown, it seems that he doesn't like seeing people in pain or dying. Tom's skills as a paramedic are so great that even one of the doctors working with him admitted he was the best paramedic he had ever met, even though they didn't get along. Name *'Tom' is a masculine name of English origin. It is a short version of the name Thomas, which is a name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name Thomas is "twin". Ironically, Tom is a "twin" or doppelgänger of Stefan and is one of Silas' doppelgängers. ** Other spellings and variations of the name Thomas include Tam, Tamas, Tamhas, Thom, Thoma, Thomason, Thomson, Thompson, Tomas, Tomaso, Tomasso, Tomasz, Tome, Tomek, Tommie, Tommey, Tomislaw, Tommaso, Thomkins, Tom, Tommy, Tuomas, Tomik, Tomo, Tomos, Tamasine, Tamnais. *'Avery' is a traditionally masculine name of English origin. It is an English translation of the name Alfred, which is of French origin. The meaning of the name is elf counsel or ruler of the elves. Today the name is a unisex name used for both males and females and it is common as a surname. Appearances Season Five *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' Trivia *He worked in Atlanta as a paramedic. *He is the second known doppelgänger who was not aware or informed of his/her supernatural origins, after Tatia. **This also makes him the second doppelgänger to appear in the series who didn't meet his other doppelgängers (i.e Stefan and in Tatia's case Amara). *Since The Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. *He is the only known doppelganger of Silas to not follow the name pattern of the name beginning with S. *With the exception of Tatia, who only appear in a flashback epsiode, Tom has appeared in the least amount of episodes out of all the known doppelgängers. * Tom is the only doppelgänger (male and female) to not be part of a love triangle. * In an interview of Caroline Dries, she mentioned that Tom obviously found peace. Gallery normal_tvd517-0003.jpg normal_tvd517-0025.jpg normal_tvd517-0030.jpg normal_tvd517-0637.jpg normal_tvd517-0654.jpg normal_tvd517-1228.jpg normal_tvd517-1239.jpg normal_tvd517-1421.jpg normal_tvd517-1423.jpg normal_tvd517-1436.jpg normal_tvd517-1466.jpg normal_tvd517-1502.jpg normal_tvd517-1517.jpg normal_tvd517-1777.jpg Bj6A7FgIEAElzCm.jpg See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Ghosts Category:Guest Characters